An automobile plastic fuel tank is widely approved by customers in the virtue of light weight, good safety performance, corrosion protection, impact resistance, long life service and greater design freedom. At present, HDPE6-layer co-extrusion blow molding technology with EVOH fuel barrier layer is a main technology for manufacturing the plastic fuel tank. As governments all over the world are enhancing awareness of environment protection, as prescribed in the relevant laws and regulations, automobile manufacturers are subjected to a strict request, for instance, California in US issued a regulation regarding Partial Zero Emission Vehicle (hereinafter referred to as PZEV), i.e. the fuel tank assembly has permeation amount less than 20 mg/24 H. For the plastic fuel tank manufactured in the present technology, the fuel tank assembly evaporative emission including leakage of the gasoline in the fuel tank body, welding face, assembly parts and seal components is generally 500 mg/24 H. So PZEV standard is extremely harsh for the plastic fuel tank. In order to get this target, there currently have such technologies in use, such as INSHELL mainly covering multilayer board by means of a welding face, integrating pipelines inside the fuel tank so as to reduce gasoline permeation amount of the welding face, which however largely increases equipment investigation cost due to a laser welding required; at the same time, including SIB and ICS, i.e. placing integrated component modules inside the tank body to reduce the gasoline permeation amount by using a method of “fuel tank being sleeved in fuel tank”, which results in largely increasing cost of one piece of product; also, forming even sheet partisans by a extruding process and manufacturing by using a special mould have such problems as low production efficiency, high cost of one piece of product and high cost of equipment. Therefore, there might be an oncoming problem how to improve the production efficiency and decrease HC permeation amount in the hollow tank body when cost of manufacture equipment and products is reduced.